Video Game Addicts Can Chant, Right?
by AfterReign
Summary: An one-shot series of mainly Miku & Piko playing video games. Of course, other Vocaloids and even UTAUs will join the party, too! "Don't you have a life?" "In video games, yes."


**Hello, everyone! I'm back with another story!**

**... You'll probably only enjoy this if you've ever played the game they're playing in the story. This takes place in the 'Tumbling In Progress' universe! Although this is mostly MikuPiko, Miku isn't even in the first one-shot... -hides face in shame-**

**Also, Len is acting like a mom because Piko is a child.**

**By the way, the cover is from 'Online Game Addicts Sprechchor', which is a great song! Although, I like the Rin version better...**

**The game they're playing is 'Fire Emblem: Awakening'! It's a good game, and I even made a fanfiction story about two Morgans and stuff... -hides face in shame for self-promoting-**

**I promise, they'll play more games than this! Some I have in mind are 'Super Smash Bros.', 'Rune Factory 4', 'Kirby: Triple Deluxe', 'Bravely Default'... Yeah, mostly Nintendo games. B-but I'll make sure to add more games! So, you should suggest some games they could play, and I'll see if I could do them.**

**Yes, this is mainly MikuPiko, but there will be other pairings! ... Of course, I have no idea what kind of pairings I'll put in this.**

**Anyway, please enjoy. Tell me if you see any mistakes, and I'll make sure to fix them as soon as possible!**

* * *

"Did you get _another_ game?" I heard a sigh behind me, but I didn't bother turning around to face Len again.

"'Fire Emblem: Awakening'." I told him the title of the game, one of my fingers pressing the start button to skip the animation for a specific battle.

An exasperated Len sat down on the couch besides me, legs crossed, and he scratched his head. "Piko, I know you have a job and all, but don't you think you might be buying too much...?"

"Miku told me to buy this game," I stated as I finished the DLC Chapter with a little difficulty. Thank god, Chrom didn't die against that sorcerer... "So, I bought the game to see what she was so hyped about."

"Did you have to buy that game _now_, though?" The blond shook his head in disappointment and began to scold me like he was my mom. "If you keep buying games, what will happen if you get hungry? Dig through garbage cans to get meals? Steal candy from little kids? You would have no money to buy any food!"

Dual-colored eyes still focused on my red 3DS, I remarked, "Doesn't Kaito give out free pastries to the staff?"

"True," Len acknowledged the fact while he brought me out of my thoughts at the same time, "but still. If you keep gaming like this, you'll turn into a shut-in!"

"I already was one before," I stated, a little too honest. For a moment, I froze. I glanced up from the screen and looked at Len. He blinked at me in confusion, and I shook my head. "Uh, forget I said that. A-anyway, you should get this game. ... You play video games, right?"

"I only play them if Rin or Teto forces me to do so. In all honesty, I'm into all of that retro stuff. You know, like Galaga or Pac-Man?" he said as if he was growing nostalgic. "But I also like those racing games you see in those gaming centers... We should totally go against each other in a racing game."

I scoffed before saving my game. "What, do you want to go to an arcade together and steal tokens from little kids to earn a really big stuffed animal with five thousand tickets?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" he laughed, inching closer to me to get a better view of the game.

"I'm only interested in two-dimensional characters, sorry." I joked, earning another chuckle from him. After I cracked my knuckles, I began to check the barracks. All it showed, sadly, was Ricken, a character from the game, picking up a log. Well, that wasn't going to sell for much...

"Oh, really?" Oddly enough, my comment seemed to piqué his interest. "If someone had the same personality as one of your fictional 'waifus', would you ask them out on a date?"

"I don't think so," I said offhandedly. "It would be... difficult to ask someone out for me. All of my romantic experience comes from anime and games."

The boy with a pony tail rose an eyebrow. "Games?"

"You know, otome games or galges?" Len shook his head at the unfamiliar terms, so I tried to explain them to him. "They're dating simulators. You can date people by giving gifts or going on dates with your love interest. Of course, in 'Fire Emblem: Awakening' games, all you need to do is stand right next to someone to make them like you."

Flabbergasted, Len squawked, "You can _date _people in this game?"

"Marry," I corrected him, "but it has to be the opposite gender of your avatar."

"I thought this game was about defeating bad guys...?" the teenager drawled off, only a hint of surety in his voice.

"It is, but," I said, clicking on Cynthia to see her and Gerome's S support, "this game has a theme of making bonds with people. The more bonds you make with people, the stronger your army becomes. And sometimes when you're with a special someone a lot... it leads to love, maybe. Platonic love or the love where you want to marry them, that really all depends, but no matter what, it's still love."

Sniffling, Len cried, "Th-that was a little too poetic for me..."

This time, it was my turn to be shocked. I whipped my head around to see a teary-eyed Len sporting a red nose. "Wh-what? Why the hell are you crying?"

He wiped a tear from his eye. "Wh-who knew you h-had the word 'love' in your v-vocabulary?"

Glaring daggers at him, I deadpanned, "I'm going to fucking kick you out of my house, Kagamine."

"Eep! S-sorry!" he squeaked out an apology as he quickly rubbed at his eyes. After getting rid of his tears and stopping his nose from running, he asked, "S-so, since you could marry people in the game, do you already have a fictional wife?"

"I do," I answered him as I watched Gerome and Cynthia's interactions. Their conversation was over before I knew it after Gerome asked what was the best look for a heroic couple. All I could do was laugh at the ending as I felt a warm feeling in my heart. "That was actually really cute..."

"Cute is in your vocabulary, too?" Len teased, and I elbowed him in the stomach in response.

"It is," I confirmed, my voice thick with venom. After most of my annoyance dissipated, I heaved a sigh. "I kind of wished I married her, but my avatar's personality doesn't match with her at all..."

"Th-then who _is _your wife?" the younger male inquired before itching his nose, affected by my elbowing. In response to the pain in his stomach, he lightly tugged at my silver hair, making me almost headbutt him in the face.

I asked him a question in an irritated tone, not answering his own question. "What are you doing?"

"Pulling your hair." His answer was simple, and he let go of a lock of my hair. "You should get it cut. It's getting long."

"Don't want to," I complained, heading back to the barracks in the game. "Isn't your hair longer than mine?"

"It is, but it's in a pony tail. ... Can I tie it?" he asked, referring to my hair, and I nodded that it was okay, knowing that he would continuously bug me about it before I punched him. Pulling a hair tie out of his pocket, he roughly grabbed a fistful of my hair and began to tie my hair together.

Ignoring the male pulling at my hair, I clicked on the roster and after scrolling through it, I found my fictional wife. I pointed to her character and introduced Len to her. "Do you see her? That's my wife, Severa."

After tying up my hair, no loose strands covered my face. He squinted at the screen after letting go of my hair and went silent before he began to mutter something like a chant. "Twin tails, teal hair..."

"What?" I sputtered out, not knowing what those words meant in this context.

"Hey, uh, Piko?" he cautiously called my name as if he was in trouble. "Doesn't this girl... look like Miku?"

I stayed quiet before grunting, "N-not at all."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Are you sure because_—_"

"Shut it, Kagamine."

The blonde boy could only laugh at my response, and I kicked him off of the couch in annoyance. God, how embarrassing...

* * *

**And that's it for today! Please tell me if you see any mistakes again!  
**

**If you're wondering what job Piko has... Well, I'm saving that for another story! ;)**

**Until next time! See you later~!**


End file.
